


A Hairy Situation

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic af, M/M, Modern Era, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, i didn't do footnotes for this one but you should read the other one, married, mental health education is important, ocd crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	A Hairy Situation

“I think I’m going gray.” Crutchie held up his bangs and inspected his hairline in the bathroom mirror.

Davey turned to Crutchie. He held the toothbrush he’d been using in his teeth while he looked at the area Crutchie was holding up. He spit in the sink and wiped his mouth. “I think that’s just light blonde.”

Crutchie looked at the side of his head.

Davey watched him. “It doesn’t happen till you’re at least thirty-five.”

Crutchie lowered his hands to the counter. “Oh, right.”

“Besides, it’s fine,” Davey leaned over and slipped an arm around Crutchie waist. He kissed the back of his head, “you’re already married.”

Crutchie scowled at Davey till he saw him go back into the bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight Crutchie went back to the mirror. He counted himself looking at eight different patches of hair and eight more.

“Dear?” Davey had been trying out new pet names lately. 

“One second!” Crutchie ran the water counting to eight. He glanced at the mirror one more time before turning off the light and going to the bedroom.

Davey had been reading a book, but put it and his reading glasses back on the side table when he heard Crutchie come in. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Crutchie went over and climbed into bed.

“Are you okay?” Davey made room.

“Yeah.” Crutchie touched his head again. “Do you think early graying might be a side effect of my new painkillers?”

Davey moved closer and put his hand on Crutchie’s. “It didn’t say so when I read the bottle.”

“Right.”

Crutchie turned off the lamp and rolled over to rest his head on Davey’s chest. He closed his eyes and fought to push away the anxieties invading his brain.

After a while, Davey coughed. “Crutchie?”

“Yeah?”

Davey didn’t say anything.

“What?” asked Crutchie.

“You know when about a year ago, you had that one mole.” Davey breathed in through his nose. “And you thought it was cancer and you kept wanting to go to the doctor?”

He did. “Not really.”

“Well, we went to the doctor and they ran all those tests and they didn’t find anything.” Davey shifted his leg. “And then, um, for weeks later you thought maybe they’d missed something.” Davey sounded like he had to push his voice out. “And for a month after that I still saw you looking at it sometimes. Do you- remember that?”

Crutchie felt like he was going to be sick. “I guess, why?”

“I don’t know.”


End file.
